Boss
WARNING: THIS ARTICLE CONTAINS SPOILERS Bosses '''are extremely tough and aggressive enemies that can be challenging for new players. Defeating a boss will grant the player access to the next area. World 1 SNEK SNEK is a worm boss with 4,000 hitpoints (5,600 in Nightmare Mode) that constantly shoots up out of the bottom of the screen before reaching the near-top and going back down before rising again. He is a lot faster on Nightmare Mode than on Normal Mode, making him harder to hit. World 2 Skeleton Head Skeleton Head is a skull boss with 11,200 hitpoints (24,000 in Nightmare Mode) that will infinitely circle around the centre of the level while shooting fireballs at the player. His fireballs are more common on Nightmare Mode but he doesn't get any faster. World 3 GL17CH GL17CH is a half-dragon, half-boy boss with 40,000 hitpoints (68,000 in Nightmare Mode) that will do one of three things: * Stop and shoot stars at the player. * PHASE 1 ONLY: Glitch, meaning he will turn into garbage code and teleport everywhere. He is almost invulnerable to all attacks during this stage (the only exception is the Ninja Star). * PHASE 2 ONLY: Stop and shoot slow orange stars at the player. World 4 Wall of Voices Wall of Voices is a wall boss with 90,000 hitpoints (120,000 in Nightmare Mode) that will travel in figures of 8 around the centre of the screen while firing lasers. During Phase 2, he will travel to the right of the screen and then he will summon moving impenetrable walls that will block any incoming attack from the player, but his attacks can still go through. World 5 Lorde King Lorde King is a head boss with 100,000 hitpoints (160,000 in Nightmare Mode) that will constantly move up and down and fire lasers at the player. He is an easy boss if players know the easy strategy of moving in squares around him. World 6 Devil Demon Devil Demon is a half-demon, half-boy boss that has 120,000 hitpoints (190,000 in Nightmare Mode) that will constantly teleport after summoning a trident where he last stood. In Nightmare Mode, he will summon stars like GL17CH, but he will also summon duplicates that must be avoided at all costs when attacking. Giant Shark Giant Shark is a shark boss that has 75,000 hitpoints (55,000 in Nightmare Mode) that will infinitely lap around the screen while jumping out of the water and attempting to bite the player. After the shark is defeated, Medusa is summoned. Medusa Medusa is a flying evil head with 100,000 hitpoints (175,000 in Nightmare Mode) that flies from side-to-side while attempting to slap the player with her tentacles (which are indestructible). When her eyes open, she will petrify the player, which cannot be avoided, even with a full Reflex meter. World 7 Ice Monster Ice Monster is a Yeti boss with 215,000 hitpoints (300,000 in Nightmare Mode) that will constantly slam his fists down to summon 20 (40 in Nightmare Mode) spikes to fall, forcing the player to move. In his second phase he will sometimes slam his fists together, forcing the player to stay out of the bottom middle of the screen. World 8 Shift Final Shift Final is a human boss with 500,000 hitpoints (700,000 in Nightmare Mode) that will summon stars, lightning and spikes that will either home in on the player or spread out. Defeating this boss will trigger the final boss fight between the player and... Shift Robot Shift Robot is a giant robot with 800,000 hitpoints (1,000,000 in Nightmare Mode) that will shoot lasers in all directions, causing a 'bullet hell' situation. Getting him down to half health will reveal his core chip, which must be destroyed. Notes * Taking too long in a boss battle will terminate the level immediately without warning, due to The Crescent. * Attempting to one-hit kill a boss will '''not '''instantly kill them, instead instantly killing the player, terminating the level. * If the boss health goes from >10,500 to 0 in a single frame, it will also count as an attempted insta-kill and the level will terminate. * There are no safe hiding spots in every boss level. Again, the only exception is SNEK. This will be either due to the Cheater Laser or attacks going further off-screen and hitting the player. Tips * Building up damage requires you to use multiple attacks at once. The easiest way to build up damage is to use the Life Drain to latch onto the boss and then using another powerful weapon such as the Troublesome Trio along with it, inflicting heavy damage (at most around 12,000 DPS). * Using the Life Drain is good for dealing damage overtime, despite the long cooldown. * Aiming a weapon through the biggest/longest parts can deal way more damage than aiming at an extremely thin part. * Some attacks can '''not '''be dodged. You will know this if the colour of the attack is red. Exclusion is lasers, except the Cheater Laser. * A great way to use Reflex against bosses is to fire the Ninja Star just before you get hit. This way you will lose health, but so will the boss. Bugs * '''If someone manages to get a boss down to only 1 hit point, some weird things can happen. This is due to code that detects if the boss HP counter is above 1 instead of 0. * If Skeleton Head reaches 1 hit point, he will vanish, making it impossible to finish the level. * If GL17CH reaches 1 hit point, he will stop attacking and remain idle until either he dies, the player dies or the timer runs out. * If Wall of Voices reaches 1 hit point, the giant walls will not deal damage anymore, but the player can still be hurt by the Wall's lasers. * If Lorde King reaches 1 hit point, the level will finish, even though he is still alive. * If Devil Demon reaches 1 hit point, he will vanish completely, just like Skeleton Head. * If Ice Yeti reaches 1 hit point, he will stop attacking and stay idle until conditions apply, just like GL17CH. * If Tej reaches 1 hit point, it will trigger the same conditions that Lorde King triggers. * All of the other bosses (SNEK, Medusa, Giant Shark and Shift Final) are unaffected.